Naval Criminal Investigative Service
The Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) is the primary law enforcement agency of the US Department of the Navy. Its field agents are armed federal investigators and frequently work with other US federal agencies. NCIS has a presence in over forty countries worldwide, as well as on US Navy vessels, known as "Agents Afloat". Function The agency's mandate is to investigate crimes involving the United States Navy and the US Marine Corps. However, this function also includes matters of national security, counter-intelligence, counter-terrorism, cyber warfare and the defence of naval interests worldwide. It was established in 1992 as the successor to the Naval Investigative Service (NIS). Chain of Command Agency Administrators Current: * Leon Vance - Director of NCIS Former: * Jennifer Shepard - Director of NCIS (Deceased) * Thomas Morrow - Director of NCIS (Deceased) NCIS: Major Case Response Team (MCRT) Personnel Administrators * Jerome Craig - Deputy Director of NCIS Field Agents Current: * Leroy Jethro Gibbs - MCRT Special Agent-In-Charge * Timothy McGee - Senior Special Agent * Eleanor Bishop - Special Agent * Nicholas Torres - Special Agent Former: * Daniel McLane - MCRT Special Agent-In-Charge (Deceased) * Anthony DiNozzo Jr. - Senior Special Agent (Resigned) * Michael Franks - Senior Special Agent (Deceased) * Bryn Fillmore - Special Agent (Alive) * Stanley Burley - Special Agent (Alive) * Ziva David - Special Agent (Resigned) * Brent Langer - Special Agent (Deceased) * Caitlin Todd - Special Agent (Deceased) * Michelle Lee - Special Agent (Deceased) * Ned Dorneget - Special Agent (Deceased) * Paula Cassidy - Special Agent (Deceased) * Daniel Keating - Special Agent (Unknown) * Vivian Blackadder - Special Agent (Unknown) * Felix Betts - Junior Special Agent (Retired) * Clayton Reeves - MI6-NCIS Liasion Officer (Deceased) Support Personnel Current: * Donald Mallard - NCIS Historian * James Palmer - Chief Medical Examiner * Kasie Hines - Chief Forensic Scientist * Jacqueline Sloan - Forensic Psychologist Former: * Abigail Sciuto - Chief Forensic Scientist (Resigned) * Charles Sterling - Assistant Forensic Scientist (Arrested) * Gerald Jackson - Assistant Medical Examiner (Unknown) * Nikki Jardine - Intelligence Analyst (Unknown) * Walter Magnus - Chief Medical Examiner (Unknown) NCIS: Office of Special Projects (OSP) Personnel Administrators Current: * Luis Ochoa - Deputy Director of NCIS * John Rogers - DOJ Special Prosecutor/Temporary Supervisor * Henrietta Lange - Operations Manager Former: * Shay Mosley - Executive Assistant Director of NCIS (In Hiding) * Owen Granger - Assistant Director of NCIS (Deceased) * Lara Macy - Operations Manager (Deceased) * Lauren Hunter - Operations Manager (Deceased) * Hollace Kilbride - Supervisor (Temporary) Field Agents Current: * Grisha “G” Callen - OSP Special Agent-In-Charge * Sam Hanna - Senior Special Agent * Kensi Blye - Special Agent * Marty Deeks - LAPD-NCIS Liasion Officer Former: * Harley Hidoko - Special Agent (Deceased) * Mike Renko - Special Agent (Deceased) * Sullivan - Special Agent (Deceased) * Dominic Vail - Junior Special Agent (Deceased) Support Personnel * Eric Beale - Technical Operator * Nell Jones - Intelligence Analyst * Nate Getz - Operational Psychologist/Operational Liaison-Middle East NCIS: New Orleans Field Office Personnel Administrators * Dan Sanchez - Deputy Director of NCIS * Dwayne Cassius Pride - Special Agent-In-Charge - Southeast Field Office (SEFO-SAC) * Stephen Thompson - Assistant Special Agent-In-Charge - Southeast Field Office (SEFO-ASAC) Field Agents Current: * Hannah Khoury - Supervisory Special Agent * Christopher LaSalle - Senior Special Agent * Tammy Gregorio - Special Agent * Sebastian Lund - Junior Forensics Agent Former: * Meredith Brody - Special Agent (Resigned) * Sonja Percy - Special Agent (Transferred) Support Personnel Current: * Loretta Wade - Chief Medical Examiner * Patton Plame - Investigative Computer Specialist Former: * Wendell Hobbs - Forensic Scientist (Unknown) Other NCIS Agents/Personnel * Paris Summerskill - RED Team Special Agent-In-Charge (Alive) * Erica Jane Barrett - Rota-MCRT Special Agent-In-Charge (Alive) * Riley McCallister - Senior Special Agent (Deceased) * Larry Krone - Special Agent Afloat (Alive) * Richard Owens - Special Agent Afloat (Alive) * Jack Patterson - Special Agent Afloat (Deceased) * Chad Dunham - Special Agent (Alive) * Claire Keats - Special Agent (Alive) * Danny Gallagher - Special Agent/Logistics Officer (Alive) * David Flynn - Special Agent/Digital Forensics Specialist (Alive) * Roy Haines - Special Agent/Intelligence Analyst (Alive) * Tina Larsen - Special Agent (Alive) * Tony Francis - Special Agent (Alive) * Ben Robinson - Special Agent (Retired) * Kurt Nelson - Special Agent (Retired) * Melora Koss - Special Agent (Retired) * Whitney Sharp - Special Agent (Retired) * Christopher Pacci - Special Agent (Deceased) * Earl Stark - Special Agent (Deceased) * Gayne Levin - Special Agent (Deceased) * Kurt Mitchell - Special Agent (Deceased) * Paula Cassidy - Special Agent (Deceased) * Rick Hall - Special Agent (Deceased) * Simon Cade - Special Agent (Deceased) * William Decker - Special Agent (Deceased) * Cassie Yates - Special Agent (Unknown) * Don Dobbs - Special Agent (Unknown) * James Nelson - Special Agent (Deceased) * Cynthia Sumner - Secretary to Director Shepard (Alive) * Kai Ashe - Technical Operator (Alive) * Susan Grady - Polygraph Specialist (Alive) * Qasim Naasir - Translator (Deceased) Category:Real World Articles Category:Law Enforcement